


"Records."

by Natural_Law



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Not much character tags/additional tags, Other, poem-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law
Summary: Just me inputting my Minecraft Solo RP into this-In a poetic sense.It's nowhere near a poem, but I become very literate/detailed in this.
Relationships: OC & Others
Kudos: 2





	"Records."

**・‥…━━━━━━━☆ "𝒲𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝐼 𝓈𝑒𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝑔𝒶𝒾𝓃?" "𝒲𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝐹𝒶𝓉𝑒 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉𝓈 𝓊𝓈 𝓉𝑜, 𝓂𝓎 𝒹𝑒𝒶𝓇." ☆━━━━━━━…‥・**

I feel the darkness somehow.

It is like a cold blanket, deprived of warmth and comfort, wrapping around me in ways so I cannot break free.

I feel myself start to cry- but that's impossible, I'm underwater.

Wait, underwater?  
  
I open my eyes, the thin portion of sunlight barely managing to break through the rippling and uneven surface of the lake I was trapped in.

I squirm and I squirm and I try to break free.   
  
I reach my hand out and notice how my hair is flung into my vision,   
  
Pure white, so many split edges, when the sunlight went against my long hair, I could've sworn it shone like a diamond.   
  
  
I reach my hand out, using my legs to the best of their abilities, as I propel myself upward to the surface.

I take a huge gasp, the fresh air filling my lungs.   
I look around, blinking several times to nudge the water out so I can see.

I am in a lake.

I swim to the shore, as I pull myself out of the sapphire blue waters, I see a man look up from his work in the forge and with wide eyes runs over to me in a hurry.

He asks what's wrong but I do not hear, as I lean into his touch, shivering, as I notice how utterly cold I was and how desperate I was for warmth that I'd cuddle with a stranger.  
He is taken back by my movements but wastes no time in picking me up and running to god knows where.

But I knew, somehow, that I would be safe.

・ **‥…━━━━━━━☆"𝑀𝓎 𝒟𝑒𝒶𝓇, 𝐼 𝓌𝒶𝓉𝒸𝒽 𝒶𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒷𝒾𝓇𝒹𝓈 𝓅𝓁𝓊𝓂𝓂𝑒𝓉 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒻𝓁𝓎, 𝓈𝓊𝓇𝓋𝒾𝓋𝒾𝓃𝑔. 𝒴𝑜𝓊 𝒽𝑜𝓌𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇, 𝒹𝒾𝒹 𝓃𝑜𝓉." ☆━━━━━━━…‥・**


End file.
